Bentley
Bentley is a member of the Cooper Gang who is the brains of the Gang and has known Sly since the orphanage. Appearance Bentley has green skin, an indigo shell (which has a blue rim and blue spots) with a light brown plastron, as well as beady black eyes that are almost always hidden behind thick brow-line tortoiseshell glasses. Bentley's outfit in Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus is apparently casual; he wears a red bow tie around his neck, what appears to be a short-sleeved dress shirt, a watch around his wrist, and a sweater-vest worn underneath his shell. It is also seen a few other times in the next two games. Oddly in this game, he also seems to have two strands of hair on his head, but they aren't seen in cutscenes. In Sly 2: Band of Thieves, Bentley wears what appears to be a bulletproof vest along with complimentary knee and elbow pads, showing humorously that Bentley is a safety first type of guy. He also wore a pith helmet on his head. In Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, as well as being confined to a wheelchair, Bentley now wears what appears to be bicycle safety gear and a blue bicycle helmet. In Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, he once again dons a pith helmet and a bulletproof vest, along with a gray button-up shirt underneath his vest. His wheelchair has also been further modified with robotic arms and boosters. His shell is now just plain blue. During some missions in Go West Young Raccoon, he also dons a fake mustache as a disguise. Personality Bentley's personality changes throughout his life. As a child, he was very quiet, shut in and a bit of a know-it-all. As he grew older, one constant is his germaphobia, as he constantly worrying for his own and his teammates' health and well-being. He also gets paranoid at times and is more realistic than optimistic. He is always shown to be utterly sure of his great brain power, even in moments of doubt among the rest of the gang. He usually says things like; "No code can stand before me!", and, "Don't I always". No other members of the gang even try to match Bentley intellectually and like him have no shame in admitting he's the smartest. Bentley also is less confident with coming up with plans on the spot, which Sly and sometimes Murray are able to do, and tends to panic when he doesn't have "all the facts" as stated in "A Friend in Need". In "Operation: High Road," Bentley implied he's asthmatic and in the 3rd game he stated he was allergic to tomatoes and lemons. The first and last of these statements can't be true as Bentley never has asthma attacks or uses an inhaler (and would never be able to handle the tasks he does if he had asthma, though he could have a mild form of it) and if he were allergic to lemons he never would have survived the lemonade drinking contest (he may have just made it up in an attempt to get out of having to drink the lemonade). In the first game, he appears happy to help Sly retrieve his family's book but is still panicky, nervous, and uptight. Nonetheless, he manages to pull through in the end and gains some level of confidence from it. At the start of the second game, he seems nervous and uptight as ever but is nonetheless willing to go out into the field. This nervousness eventually fades as the game progresses; after the capture of Sly and Murray, he is left to fend for himself, subsequently turning over a new leaf for his mannerisms. After pulling himself together and saving his friends, he appears more confident and relaxed than his previous self, even gaining a sense of sarcasm to rival Sly's, often countering Sly's remarks with his own quick wit. He was able to use this to tick off Muggshot and bait him into getting arrested again. Even after his tragic confinement to his wheelchair, Bentley is still quite confident in his abilities, using his wheelchair to the fullest extent. He is also, as pointed out by Murray, now very devious after all those years. This is backed up by some of Bentley's missions which require many guards killed. In the fourth game, Bentley sank into a deep depression after finding out she had betrayed them, refusing to talk to anyone, even his lifelong best friends, but his confidence peaks when he defeats his ex-girlfriend Penelope, representing his independence and ability to get over any obstacle. Skills & Abilities Bentley's greatest and most primary ability is his intelligence. He proves this through all four games by planning every master operation. He is also extremely skilled with technology, upgrading his wheelchair with various weapons and gadgets as well as inventing numerous devices. He also utilizes a large variety of bombs and darts with different effects. Bentley is also a master hacker, mathematician, clue decipherer, inventor, gadgeteer, chemist, biologist, tactician, pickpocketer. He also has a keen eye for secrets hidden in artwork, is capable of fighting numerous guards and can hold is own in vocalization against opera master Don Octavio. All of this can contribute to Bentley actually being a polymath. Despite getting top scores at the Lumberjack Games Bentley is the least physically able member of the gang. As such he can take the least amount of hits from enemies and dishes out the least amount of damage with his standard attacks. During the lemonade drinking competition, he drinks his slowest and spills quite a lot. However his gadgets, which can significantly damage (or have other effects based on the used gadget) multiple opponents or ensure a quick escape from battle, more than make up for his limitations. Weapons * His Gadgets * His Sleep Darts * His Wheelchair Family Unknown. Voice Actor Matt Olsen. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Turtles Category:Reptiles Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Boyfriends Category:Cooper Gang